1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system that is useful for delivering a liquid, gel or powder containing a control agent to a target or target area that is hazardous or generally inaccessible, and for dispersing the control agent around the target or within the target area. More particularly, the invention relates to a system including a projectile, preferably a biodegradable, two-part capsule containing predetermined quantities of a dispersible control agent such as a pesticide, herbicide, biocide or fungicide in liquid, powder or gel form, in combination with a gas-propelled, projectile launching device. Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of use of the subject system that causes the projectile to separate differently, depending upon the orientation of the projectile relative to the direction of travel when launched.
2. Description of Related Art
Control agents such as pesticides, herbicides, biocides and fungicides are typically applied using sprayer-type applicators or aerosol propellants. When using such devices, the active ingredient, often diluted by water or another solvent, is propelled toward a target area through a spray nozle that typically has a range of less than about 15 feet. Difficulties are often encountered, however, In using such apparatus and methods to apply control agents to targets that are outside that range, that are located high above ground or floor level, or that are situated in otherwise hazardous locations. When sprayer devices are used to apply a pesticide to the nests or hives of swarming insects, it has been observed that the disturbed insects can follow the stream of pesticide back to its source, thereby subjecting the user to a greater likelihood of suffering painful stings and dangerous allergic reactions.
Injection devices suitable for use in extermination applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,705; 5,058,312 and 5,361,533.
A spring powered injection device for use in trapping animals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,645.
Projectiles propelled by munitions or compressed gas for use in Hot control are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,303; 3,894,492; 3,901,158; 3,951,070; 5,009,164; and 5,035,183.
Projectiles designed for paint ball applications are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,254,379; 5,353,712; 5,393,054 and 5,639,526. Such projectiles are typically sufficiently durable to withstand launching without releasing the contents but will shatter or rupture upon impact with a person or object. Paint ball projectiles can be made with rigid, semi-rigid or flexible shells and can be made using materials such as linear polymers, gelatin, moldable starch and water mixtures, for example, that are substantially impervious to the substance contained inside the shell. Where polymers are used in making the shells, a photodegradable additive can be incorporated into the polymer for environmental purposes. Various structural features and manufacturing techniques can be used in making the paint ball projectiles to affect the manner in which the projectiles burst or shatter upon impact. These include scoring, etching, dimpling and otherwise varying the wall thickness of the projectiles. Substances disclosed in the foregoing patents as being deliverable through the use of such xe2x80x9cpaint ballxe2x80x9d type projectiles include water, glycerin, glycol, paints, dyes and other coloring agents, weighting agents, starch, vegetable oil, mineral oil, smoke and tear gas.
Additional prior art patents identified during prosecution of a prior related application are U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,591; 1,611,533; 2,028,217; 4,476,515; 4,756,118; 4,839,985; 5,775,026; and 6,145,441.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,591 and 2,028,217 disclose explosive projectiles containing insecticide compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,533 discloses a shooting device for discharging a bead or shot of liquid insecticide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,515 discloses an electrostatic sprayer for pesticides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,118 discloses a fire ant eradication device useful for injecting vaporized liquid containing an insecticide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,985 discloses a nest exterminating kit including a spring-launched projectile formed with a flexible outer wall and a relatively rigid base portion which encapsulates a liquid chemical, the projectile having an air space provided to enhance the explosive effect of the chemical as the projectile impacts a desired target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,026 discloses an insect bait and control station.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,441 discloses a frangible payload-dispensing projectile having a dimpled spherical capsule filled with a dispersible fill material. The spherical capsule can be made from hydrophilic colloidal materials or from synthetic organic compounds, including olefinic polymers, and can contain a fill material such s powder, particles, microcapsules, etc., mixed with a high specific gravity material.
Control agents such as pesticides, herbicides and fungicides are often needed in places that are inaccessible or difficult or dangerous to reach. Such potential use sites can include, for example, commercial buildings, warehouses, attics, bams, trees, cooling towers, and the like.
According to the present invention, a control agent delivery system is disclosed for use in safely applying substances such as pesticides, herbicides, fungicides and other biocides to targets situated in areas that are not directly accessible or that are potentially hazardous to the user.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a control agent delivery system is disclosed that comprises a projectile and a projectile launching device. The projectile preferably contains a substance selected from the group consisting of liquids, gels and powders, the substance comprising at least one control agent selected from the group consisting of pesticides, herbicides and fungicides. The projectile can be selectively positioned by the user prior to launch so as to cause the projectile to release the substance containing the control agent either shortly after leaving the barrel of the projectile launching device or upon impact with a more distant target, as desired.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a projectile is disclosed that comprises an elongated, generally cylindrical, hollow body made of naturally occurring gelatin or dried animal protein, the body further comprising opposed, slidably engageable male and female sections, each section having one convex, most preferably hemispherical, closed end and one generally circular, open end, the body containing a liquid, gel or powder substance comprising at least one control agent selected from the group consisting of pesticides, herbicides, fungicides or other biocides.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an apparatus is disclosed that comprises a projectile launching device, preferably utilizing a compressed gas source such as, for example, air, nitrogen or carbon dioxide, but most preferably carbon dioxide, as a propellant, in combination with the projectile of the invention. According to one particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the projectile launching device and projectile are cooperatively sized and configured in such manner that they are not usable in conventional firearms or in commercially available paint ball systems.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method is disclosed for applying a control agent to a close-range target area. The method comprises the steps of providing a projectile as disclosed herein that contains a substance, most preferably diatomaceous earth or another similarly satisfactory material, that functions as a carrier for a control agent such as a pesticide, herbicide, fungicide or other biocide; loading the projectile into a projectile launching device with the projectile oriented so that the closed end of the female portion of the projectile is forwardly facing; directing the projectile launching device toward a target area; and actuating the projectile launching device to launch the projectile toward the target area. With the projectile oriented in this manner, propelling gasses from the projectile launching device cause the projectile to fracture into a plurality of smaller pieces within a relatively short time and distance after exiting the barrel of the device for reasons discussed in greater detail below. As a result, the substance containing the control agent is dispersed and distributed over an elongated target zone extending from about three to about 30 feet from the end of the barrel, with the broadest and most concentrated coverage occurring about 15 feet from the end of the barrel. Beneficial results are also achieved when a projectile oriented in the close-range position impacts a solid object shortly after exiting the barrel of the projectile launching device, in which case the projectile will fracture upon impact, causing dispersion of the substance containing the control agent into a cloud surrounding the point of impact.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method is disclosed for impacting a solid target, such as a wasp nest, at a range of up to about 30 feet or more from a projectile launching device and for dispersing a control agent in a zone or area around the target. The method preferably comprises the steps of providing a projectile as disclosed herein containing a carrier material or diluent, most preferably diatomaceous earth, and further comprising a control agent such as a pesticide, herbicide, biocide or fungicide; loading the projectile into a projectile launching device with the projectile oriented so that the closed end of the male portion of the projectile is forwardly facing, directing the projectile launching device toward a target, and actuating the projectile launching device to launch the projectile toward the target. With the projectile oriented in this manner, it will desirably continue along a trajectory dictated by ballistic factors such as its launch velocity, cross-sectional area and geometry, air resistance and the physical state of the contained substance, until such time as the projectile impacts the target. Impact with the target, or with another solid object proximal to the target, desirably fractures or shatters the projectile, causing the control agent to disperse and thereby creating a cloud of the control agent around the target. Most preferably, where the target is a solid object such as a wasp or other insect nest, the projectile will contact the target with sufficient force to actually disengage A from its support or point of attachment to a structure and cause It to fall, while simultaneously coating both the nest and Insects located on or near the nest with the control agent. Even where the nest is not contacted directly by the projectile, any xe2x80x9cnear-missxe2x80x9d that causes the projectile to impact another nearby solid object should likewise produce a cloud of the control agent in the vicinity of the nest.
If desired, color coding or other indicia can be provided to help the user readily distinguish between the male and female ends of the projectile, thereby facilitating loading of the projectile into the projectile launching device in such manner as to produce the intended dispersion effect. This can be done, for example, by providing identical projectiles for use in both methods of the invention, with adequate instructions informing the user as to which end should be forwardly directed for a particular application, or by providing differently marked capsules for the different applications, again with adequate Instructions regarding which to use and how to load for each method of application.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method is disclosed for contacting or treating fauna or flora, especially pests, fungi and the like, situated in hard-to-reach or otherwise hazardous locations with a control agent through the use of a projectile as disclosed herein propelled by a gas-powered launching device from a remote location toward the intended use site.